


Prove that I'm worthy

by Luca404



Series: Make it up to me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca404/pseuds/Luca404
Summary: Okay, so Kageyama fucked up. But maybe, maybe, he'll have a chance to fix his mistake. If only he wasn't so scared.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Make it up to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714039
Kudos: 30





	Prove that I'm worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts).



It’s been two years since he had last seen Hinata. Two long, painful years with zero contact. Kageyama was too ashamed of his behavior to try contacting him, even to say sorry. He wanted to do it in person, but from what his friends told him, it became increasingly more obvious that Hinata won’t be coming back anytime soon. At least, that’s what he thought until today. He had just gotten a call from Yamaguchi telling him that Hinata had flown back to Japan a few days before and would be at the biannual volleyball player party. The one that one of the former captains from one of the friendly teams was throwing. The one that was happening tonight. Oh, no.

Kageyama breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down, but his heart was beating as though it wanted to jump out of his chest. He put on his best going out outfit, hoping to impress Hinata. He ruffled his slightly long hair, trying to arrange it stylishly, the way Oikawa-san...Tooru had taught him last month. He chose accessories carefully, a light chain here, a silver bracelet there, an earring the color of his eyes, as Yachi said when gifting it to him. 

He moved about his house as though in a trance, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Firstly, how could he even look Hinata in the eyes? Secondly, once he does that, how is he going to ever manage to apologize? And how will he tell him that he loves him…

When the time to get out of the house came, he started having second thoughts. Maybe it would be better to stay at home? He could curl up under his blanket and watch TV while wallowing in self-pity. Yes, that sounded good.

His front doors suddenly opened and two young men in matching leather jackets came in. 

“Come on, bitch,” Yamaguchi said with a grin, adjusting his ponytail.

“We’re gonna get you a boyfriend,” Tsukishima explained, smirking smugly.

Kageyama groaned. He hated how well Yamaguchi and Tsukishima fit together. 

“Are you sure I can’t just stay at home?” he whined. His two best friends grinned even wider.

“Nope!”

And that’s how he found himself in his current predicament. He walked through the door of Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment and felt like his legs had grown roots. On the couch, in the living room, Hinata sat laughing, squished in-between Atsumu and Osamu Miya. A much taller, much more muscular and tanned Hinata. He laughed loudly, without any restraint, his voice even deeper than before, making Kageyama feel weak in the knees. 

“Ohh, Tobio-kun!” called out a familiar voice. 

Suga hugged him tightly as if he hadn't seen him yesterday for brunch. He returned the hug, clinging to his friend like he was trying to hide in his mom’s arms. He could feel Hinata’s eyes on him. He dared to peek at him and looked away quickly when their eyes locked. Hinata wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Hi, Suga-senpai, ” he murmured, tucking his head into the other’s shoulder. A hand carded through his carefully styled hair.

“You should go talk to him,” Suga whispered. “He misses you.” Kageyama shook his head.  _ Impossible. _ “Come on, off you go!” he said and nearly threw Kageyama in Hinata’s direction.

Tobio only had a second to look at him betrayed before he skidded to a stop in front of the redhead.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly. Hinata’s lips quirked up, amused.

“Hi,” he answered, looking Kageyama up and down appreciatively. Tobio’s felt his face become hot with all the blood rushing towards it.

“Could we, um, could we talk?” he asked, not knowing which answer he was hoping for.

“Uh, sure,” Hinata said, uncertainly.

They stood together on a balcony, where they had a clear view of the stars. And while Kageyama always loved seeing Hinata in the sun, he seemed nearly ethereal with the moon’s soft light shining on him.

“I...wanted to say that I’m sorry. For back then. I snooped around in your things and then ran out on you,” he lowered his voice, “I betrayed your trust. And I wasn’t honest, with myself or with you. It’s the thing I regret the most in the world.” He averted his eyes from Hinata’s. “I loved you then. I still do.”

“Tobio,” he heard his given name for the first time ever from Hinata’s mouth. “Please, look at me.” 

He looked up and what he saw made his breath catch in his chest. Hinata was smiling softly at him, moonlight illuminating his face, letting him see the slight blush and tears in his eyes.

“I never stopped loving you,” Hinata said, “but I don’t know if I can forgive you so easily.”

Silence fell over them for a few long seconds.

“I understand,” he answered after a while, “but would you be willing to let me gain your trust again? And prove that I’m worthy of your love?”

Hinata smiled once again and Kageyama felt like his heart stuttered to a stop.

“I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I was bullied. Beta - Cour104.


End file.
